Barrows Mini-Game
How To Fight Introduction: The six brothers are located in each of their chambers, however one brother will be located somewhere else - in order to proceed your task is to kill the remaining 5 brothers then head back over the the chamber with the missing brother. Once you proceed onto this task you'll be teleported to a tunnel, where you kill the last brother and loot the chest. Barrows Brothers: Karil The Tainted Karil the Tainted's set requires 70 Defence and 70 Ranged to wear the armour and 70 Ranged to wield the weapon. As Karil uses Ranged, his armour gives a high Magic defence bonus, making it popular for fighting enemies with powerful Magic attacks, such as the Corporeal Beast. It also uses a special type of ammunition, bolt racks, which are a possible reward from the Barrows minigame or can be bought from other players. Dharok The Wretched Dharok the Wretched's set requires 70 Defence to wear the armour and 70 Attack and Strength to wield the weapon. Like all the sets of Barrows melee armour, Dharok's armour provides very high defensive bonuses, and the greataxe is also very strong. Dharok's set is commonly used for its special effect, which allows for much higher hits than otherwise possible. As a result of its unpredictable burst damage, it is an extremely popular set to use in PvP. Guthan The Infested Guthan the Infested's set requires 70 Defence to wear the armour set and 70 Attack to wield the weapon. Guthan's set is popular among mid - to high-level players for combat training, as the armour has very strong defensive bonuses and the set effect nearly eliminates the need for food. Situations where inventory space is scarce and a lot of healing may be needed, such as in the TzHaar Fight Cave, are ideal. It can even compensate for poison damage, negating the need for antipoison against some creatures, such as Kalphite Soldiers. Ahrim The Blighted Ahrim the Blighted's set requires 70 Defence to wear the armour and 70 Magic is required to wield the weapon. Ahrim's staff is rarely used as the set effect is generally not seen as a fair trade-off when other more powerful staves are available. Torag The corrupted Torag the Corrupted's set requires 70 Defence to wear the armour and 70 Attack and 70 Strength to hold the weapons. The full set is not commonly used by players outside of PvP as it has no effect on NPCs, even those that make use of the adrenaline system. Using it within PvP, on the other hand, will provide a significant advantage. The hammers are crush types weapons, making them useful for enemies weak to crush such as Vet'ion. Verac The Defiled Verac the Defiled's set requires 70 Defence to wear the armour and 70 Attack to wield the weapon. Verac's set is the only set of Barrows equipment to give a prayer bonus with each part. Verac's set is useful for players who would rather do without the bells and whistles of the other sets while still being rewarded for using the set.